How to Annoy or Shatter the Star Ocean 3 Gang
by Tachyglossus
Summary: Lists of 15 ways to annoy, torment, or outright break characters of Star Ocean 3! Party members and NPC's. Sorry kiddies, but I won't be doing inventors. Great for a very quick read. Queen Aquaria done.
1. 15 Ways to Annoy Fayt

15 Ways to Annoy Fayt

1. Ask him if he and Maria are twins.

2. Talk loudly nearby about how people who play video games are lazy, hedonistic troublemakers that leech off of good hard working people, and then complain about 'kids these days'.

3. Ask him if that is his natural hair colour.

4. Constantly ask him how he is, and when he says he is fine, continue to insist that he is not, and begin to interrupt him when he continues to insist that he is fine by telling him it's alright, he can't help it if he isn't healthy.

5. Ask him if he is planning on following in his father's footsteps (especially effective after certain truths are revealed).

6. Write or locate some fan fiction where he is gay, and then forcibly read it to him.

7. Draw on his shirt.

8. Keep accidentally calling him Ryu, or any other blue-haired video game protagonist.

9. Sometime after his powers manifest, ask him how he DIDN'T see that coming with a name like 'Fayt'.

10. Tell him that Sophia is mad at him, again, and that he needs to go apologize to her. When he asks for what, just wag your finger reproachfully at him and say "You know what you did! Don't play dumb!"

11. Refuse to buy his 1/1 scale bunnies.

12. Ask him why he continues to use a sword when the Elicoor people know that there are other more technologically advanced societies out there, and then insist that he just uses it to compensate for something.

13. Explain to him why Cliff is a prime role model.

14. Tell him to stop angsting.

15. Throw a rock at his head.


	2. 15 Ways to Annoy Sophia

15 Ways to Annoy Sophia

1. Talk about how hot all the other female party members are.

2. Ask her why she can't do up her jean buttons (if you notice, they are undone in the beginning of the game), and then insist she doesn't NEED to try and fit herself into jeans too small for her, and that it isn't the end of the world if she's a little on the pudgy side.

3. Replace her insect repellant with female bunny pheromone extract.

4. Treat her like Fayt's annoying little sister.

5. Keep staring at her face, but avoid eye contact, and squint your eyes. If she asks if there is something on her face, look embarrassed, and politely assure her there isn't anything, but then keep staring at the same spot on her face.

6. Decapitate all the cute little critters she has on her keychain. Apply red paint for more effect.

7. Spill something that stains on her top, and then offer to help her clean it up.

8. Ask her if she can hook you up with Fayt.

9. Strike up a conversation with Fayt about video games, and do everything to push her far out of the conversation and make her feel left out.

10. Ask her for a tissue.

11. Eat sweets in front of her, and make a big deal about how delicious it is.

12. Imply she is simple minded and superficial, and can't handle any crisis that may come up.

13. Contradict everything she says, even if you believe or agree.

14. Tell Roger that Sophia has a crush on him, and just sit back and watch how does all the work of annoying her for you.

15. Throw a rock at Fayt's head.


	3. 15 Ways to Annoy Cliff

15 Ways to Annoy Cliff

1. Ask him where he got the tattoo on his neck, and refuse believe him when he says it's natural.

2. Imply he is all brawn and no brain.

3. Ask him for a piggy-back ride.

4. Dump cold water on him any time he makes a remark or pass at any female.

5. Ask him if Klausian is another term for male stripper.

6. Talk about how great the Federation is.

7. Dye his hair blue in his sleep.

8. Tell him that Roger is manlier than he is.

9. Never trust any of his hunches, and verbally express how he is going to get everyone horribly maimed if he keeps that up.

10. Tell him that he should grow his hair out long, and change his name to Fabio.

11. Tell him that Peppita could take him with a hand tied behind her back.

12. Nit-pick at the semantics of everything he says.

13. Ask him what brand of 'protein shake' he drinks, implying that protein shake is a cover-up term for something else - leave that open to HIS imagination.

14. Beg him to let you join Quark - especially after doing item 6.

15. Say loudly, when he and other female party members are in the same area, "You're right Cliff, her butt DOES look big from this angle."


	4. 15 Ways to Annoy Nel

**_15 Ways to Annoy Nel_**

1. Stare at her thighs, and if she gives you a harsh glance or asks why you keep looking at her thighs, quickly say that you are admiring the runes, and then continue to stare while wriggling your eyebrows.

2. Tell her that she doesn't need to act so tough, and talk about how you know she REALLY should just stick with what she's good at - cooking.

3. Call her 'Clair', Tynave,' or 'Farleen'. Even after she corrects you. If she keeps correcting you, snap at her and say "THAT'S WHAT I SAID! Why can't women just learn to listen?"

4. Copy every action, movement, or pose she strikes, and proclaim enthusiastically "I'm a ninja!"

5. Ask her about her mission, and keep asking, and ask why if she won't tell you, and then begin to whine and plead as obnoxiously as you can.

6. After she's done a fight, tell her that she missed a spot.

7. Call her 'Nelly Gelly'.

8. Try to hire her to kill an annoying ex.

9. Tell her how refreshing it is to see women who aren't afraid to come out of the closet, and ask her how long Clair and her have been a couple.

10. Get glow-in-the-dark paint on her clothes and equipment.

11. Say "May Apricot be with you!"

12. Idolize her, follow her around, and beg her to teach you some of her 'cool moves', and go on to recite badly cliché poetry about how wonderful she is, and insist that you are her biggest fan. If you can't find her, ask everyone you come across where she might be, and cry if no one will help you, and then decide something horrible must have happened to her, and start trying to form your own rescue party.

13. Pulls strings so that she is left with either no missions, or only menial ones, forcing her to be somewhat idle.

14. Tell her that Albel has better fashion sense. When she implies that she doesn't care about fashion, act surprised and click your tongue in dissaproval.

15. Follow her around, humming the 'Mission Impossible' theme.


	5. 15 Ways to Annoy Maria

15 Ways to Annoy Maria

1. Sing "How Do You Solve a Problem Like Maria?" (From The Sound of Music if you must know)

2. Send Leiber a love letter and sign it in her name. Sit back with some popcorn, and watch.

3. Tell her that you named your pet guinea pig after her.

4. Talk about how it was a great political choice for Quark to choose such an attractive young woman as a figurehead for their organization, and imply there is someone smarter actually running the scene.

5. Ask her what's SOOOO horrible about being genetically modified if it gives her such AWESOMELY cool powers, and say you'd have LOVED to have powers like that, and that she was done a favor.

6. Tell her she is one of the randomly selected people to test a new pharmaceutical drug on.

7. Make innuendoes about women with guns within earshot.

8. Tell her to just get over it.

9. Walk up to her, squinting your eyes, and then ask "Fayt? Did you get a sex change?"

10. Call her "Maria-Sue"

11. When she is speaking with Marietta over a com-link, as her cautiously if she hears voices, and explain that she can get help.

12. Offer to do everything for her sweetly, but subtly imply she is incompetent.

13. Hug her, and tell her it will all be okay someday.

14. Keep referring to her as 'the freak', the 'mutant', or the 'anomaly' when talking to other people, but when you know she can hear you.

15. Arrange it so that she is stuck with Peppita and Sophia for an extended amount of time.


	6. 15 Ways to Annoy Adray

_**15 Ways to Annoy Adray**_

1. Imply that he is old and needs to retire and take easy.

2. Ask him if his wife wore the pants in the relationship, since he seemed content wearing the skirt.

3. Tell him straight out that no one in Aquaria likes him, his attitudes, and that he is a social misfit.

4. Ask to marry Clair. If he says no (because obviously you, the reader, aren't worthy to continue the Lasbard name... or are female), repeat.

5. Tell him that Laselle is looking for him.

6. Ask him why he never takes his sword out of its sheath, and then continue to talk about how retarded it is to use a sheathed sword when any old stick would work just as well.

7. Say "What-ho! Pip pip! Tra la!" after everything he says. If he inquires after this strange habit, claim you did nothing of the sort.

8. Scream at him to put a shirt on.

9. Ignore him.

10. Give him a complicated answer to a simple question.

11. Tell him that Clair looks nothing like him, then ask him why that is.

12. Duct tape his mouth shut.

13. Caution him, with exaggerated concern, that he should eat less meat for the sake of his poor old heart. Try to start him on a vegetarian diet.

14. Hint at a love affair between Clair and Nel.

15. Sprinkle his geta (his wooden sandals) with termites.


	7. 15 Ways to Annoy Roger

**_15 Ways to annoy Roger_**

1. Punt him, throw him, set his tail on fire and chase him into the bushes.

2. Whenever he won't do as you request, insist it is what a REAL man would do.

3. Call him by saying "Here kitty kitty kitty," and when he corrects you and tells you he's a Menodix, reply "How cute! It thinks it's people!"

4. Expose him to the Village People, and insist that is what REAL MEN are like.

5. If he boasts about his tail being the softest, ask to touch it, then do so without a response, and then proceed to ask him where the nearest taxidermist is.

6. Granny-pinch his cheeks.

7. Remind him it's about time for him to see the vet, and occasionally drop the dreaded N word.

8. Argue the outcome of every Real Man contest in Lucien's favor.

9. Loom over him so that he is always standing in your shadow, and stare at him silently.

10. Say "You know, Roge, real men wear skirts. Just look at Adray. He's a prime example of a REAL man."

11. Use him as furniture, such as armrests or footrests.

12. Lock him in a cage with a giant hamster wheel and a water bottle.

13. Remind him that every lady is far out of his league.

14. Mistake him for a garden gnome.

15. Insist that he has fleas.


	8. 15 Ways to Annoy Albel

15 Ways to Commit Suicide, with Albel as an Accessory

1. Yank his hair, and then run away laughing.

2. Interrupt everything his says with aloud "MOO!"

3. Try to discover his most ticklish spot.

4. Ask him if he's been naughty, and needs to be 'punished'. Doing so with a whip or riding crop in hand will be more effective.

5. Exclaim "OH DEAR GOODNESS! Put on some clothes you indecent scoundrel!"

6. Bug him to let you try on his gauntlet.

7. Cling to his legs and let out a loud "WEEEEEE! TAKE ME FOR A RIDE!".

8. Constantly snicker when his back is turned.

9. Try to attatch a leash to the shackle on his neck.

10. Comment on his desirable thighs.

11. Insist that he should totally go out with Nel. You must say 'totally'. Multiple times is more effective.

12. Wait for him to be on higher ground, then use bellows to create a draft under his sarong.

13. Pretend to be his best buddy, give him a playful punch in the arm, and then talk about embarrassing situations or joke that you never shared LOUDLY in a public area.

14. Pretend to be some long lost reletive, or a secret love child of either of his parents with someone else.

15. Simply exist.


	9. 15 Ways to Annoy Peppita

15 Ways to Annoy Peppita

1. Ask her how old she is, then when she tells you, smile patronizingly and say "Of course you are, dear."

2. Tell her that she couldn't act her way out of a cardboard box.

3. Mistake her hair for cotton candy.

4. Approach her with an air of excitement, and when she asks if you want her autograph, act shy and finally whisper you'd like her to get you Gonella's autograph for you.

5. Repeat the adage "Children are best seen and not heard, or not heard at all" within earshot.

6. Mess up her props, and rile up any animals to be used in her next act.

7. Say that she looks like she has a potato for a head.

8. Call her 'demon child'.

9. Speak to her really, really, slowly, and over enunciate every syllable, and do not forget to use simple words.

10. Scoff and roll your eyes every time she talks.

11. Compare her to the bubonic plague.

12. Tie the ends of her cape together.

13. Repeat everything she says, in an exaggerated impersonation of her just so she knows how annoying SHE is.

14. Point at her and yell "I DO NOT BELIEVE IN FAIRIES!"

15. Never get her name right. Call her things like: Paprika, Peppermint, Poppy, Pip, Pepsi, Pita-pocket, Peacock, Petunia, Poopsie, etc


	10. 15 Ways to Annoy Mirage

_**15 Ways to Annoy Mirage**_

1. Slip massive amounts of sugar into her food.

2. Say "Oh, don't you worry darling! I'll take care of the monsters, you just stay back where it is safe!"

3. Try to convince her to wear sexier and far less practical clothing.

4. Ask her, over and over, why she takes orders from a big oaf like Cliff.

5. Constantly goof off behind her while she is navigating or piloting, and stop any time she looks over her shoulder.

6. Try and recruit her to the Federation.

7. Keep jumping out of the shadows and pushing her off of the walkways at Arkives.

8. Every time she gives an update of the situation, especially when she uses some large scientific or space jargon, wriggle your eyebrows and say loudly "So THAT is what they call it these days."

9. Tug on her braid.

10. Say "I can see why they call you Mirage - you are so hot you create heat waves! YEOW!" and then make a bunch of annoying animal sounds, wolf whistles, and cat calls.

11. Ask her which Quark leader she preferred, Maria or Cliff, when both are present.

12. Imply that she is pretty much a female replica of Cliff after seeing her fight.

13. While she is at the controls (cockpit?) peer over her shoulder and point at various buttons, dials, and levers, and say "OOOOH! WHAT DOES THIS ONE DO?"

14. Tell her that those lines around her neck are a bad fashion statement.

15. Ask her where the bathrooms is at strange and inappropriate intervals.


	11. 15 Ways to Annoy Niklas, Meena

15 Ways to Annoy Niklas or Meena

1. Ask Niklas where his parents are.

2. Pull Niklas or Meena's ears.

3. When Niklas is in earshot, talk about how Meena is being brought up all wrong, and imply that she is an impish troublemaker in need of better parenting.

4. Pet Meena and ask if you can keep her.

5. Play 'Piggy in the Middle' with Meena's music box.

6. Tell Niklas to act his age for once.

7. Crack a bunch of bad jokes, then whine at Niklas for not laughing.

8. When Meena says something, look around wildly, then cover your ears and scream "THE VOICE! GOD NO! THE VOICE IS BACK!"

9. Whenever Niklas is around, start singing "Happiness runs in a circular motion, kind of like a little boat upon the sea! Everyone's a part of everything, anyway. You can be happy if you let yourself be." Over and over.

10. Try to convince them that Fayt is really evil in carnate, worse than Norman.

11. Appraise how much money Meena could sell for to various people in town, while Niklas is nearby.

12. Give Meena a LOT of candy, then send her home.

13. Smile. A lot. Tell Niklas to smile, and convince him that with willpower, he can make life enjoyable - not matter his circumstances.

14. Start a mudball fight with Meena.

15. Teach Meena bad words, under the pretense that they mean something else completely.


	12. 15 Ways to Annoy Vox

15 Ways to Annoy Vox

1. Tell him how much cooler and better Glau Nox was as general of the Dragon Brigade.

2. Cover his dragon's face in flame retardant foam.

3. Throw small pebbles at him, so that it hits his armor and makes various 'clank' and 'chink' and other stone-hitting-metal onomatopoeia.

4. When he is instructing or drilling his troops, stand among them and then yell at the top of your lungs "VOX LIKES MEN!" in the middle of some speech or delivery of directions.

5. Put fire ants in his bed.

6. Put super-glue, or some other strong alternate adhesive, on the saddle of his dragon.

7. Place full suits of armour outside of his quarters, knock on his door, and hide. Sit back and watch while he yells at a suit of armor with various commands, only to realize, in the end, it was JUST a suit of armor.

8. Imply he only still has his position because he's Arzei's uncle, and not because of any military prowess.

9. Put a lit firecracker in his chamber pot.

10. Every time you see him, do a ridiculous and exaggerated salute (like Arnold Rimmer for example), call him sir, and then burst out into a fit of giggles.

11. Attach lots of magnets to his armor. Preferably bright, gaudi ones.

12. Confuse him and Albel (That ought to annoy both of them) - since Nox and Vox sound SO similar

13. Ramble, when you know he's coming your way, about how much of a villain he is - I mean, LOOK at that goatee - that just SCREAMS evil villain.

14. Implicate that his interrogator has a dominatrix relationship with him.

15. Sneeze, and then scream at his bad, ill-bred manners for not saying "Bless you."


	13. 15 Ways to Annoy Woltar

15 Ways to Annoy Woltar

1. Dump shoeshine (or other types of polish) on his head.

2. Hop up on his lap and tell him what you want for Christmas.

3. Constantly tug on his cape, saying "Sir Woltar! Sir Woltar! Sir Woltar!" When he asks what it is, stare blankly at him and say, "I forgot."

4. Ask him why he didn't get married. Then tell him it isn't too late, even if he is REALLY old. Explain there are a lot of women that would love to marry him. Sure, maybe for his estate, but why does that matter? He's old and will die soon anyway - so if she's a complete cow, he won't have to put up with her for long.

5. Reproach him for not paying close enough attention to Albel, and letting him go around killing, maiming, or otherwise harming people like that.

6. Brand hearts and stars all over the rump of his lum.

7. Brand hearts and stars all over HIM. (Or at least try)

8. Irritate either Vox or Albel (see their lists) so he has to put up with them in a bad mood.

9. Offer to help him cross the street.

10. Exhibit extremely impatient body language any time he talks.

11. Call him "Mr. Nose"

12. Tell him he's ready to be sent off on an ice flow.

13. Call him Grandpa, and try to get candy off of him. Throw a tantrum if it doesn't work.

14. Imply that he secretly has the hots for Nel - and call him a nasty old man for it.

15. Try to sell him a walker.


	14. 15 Ways to Annoy Arzei AKA the King

15 Ways to Annoy Arzei (King of Airyglyph)

1. Ask him why he puts up with Albel and Vox - and what kind of maniac would give THEM any authority at all? Oh, yeah, sure he has relations to Vox, but so what?

2. Somehow sneak into his room and shave off his moustache in his sleep.

3. Imply that he is more than just 'fond' of Albel.

4. Learn to forge Elena's signature, and start sending him cryptic messages signed in her name.

5. Hide under the table at the conference room until a conference is held, then make a loud fart sound in the middle of an important discussion.

6. Decide to spruce up his mundane sleeping chamber. Don't forget pin-up girl posters.

7. Complain about the cold, and wonder why he'd want to be King of such a worthlessly cold climate.

8. Anytime he leaves the throne room, be waiting in the doorway, throw confetti at him, and shout "GLORY TO ARZY-GLYPH!"

9. Hide some rotten meat, eggs, or sour milk behind his throne.

10. Go on and on about how you pity Odd-eye, since he rarely gets to get any action, and such a wonderful and great beast just sits around all day, never serving his full potential. Don't forget to imply that he's a coward, which is why he'd never ride into battle with his generals.

11. Beg for a ride on Odd-eye.

12. Stir up even more trouble with the past nobles who keep looking for an opening to overthrow Arzei.

13. Keep trying to be hired on as his court jester - and keep auditioning with horrible puns and lame jokes until you are forced to be dragged out kicking and screaming.

14. Try to get The Killer Chef a job as the Castle Cook.

15. When news of him marrying a priestess from Aquios is heard, tell him if he was going to aim for a political marriage, the Queen would have been a MUCH better mark.


	15. 15 Ways to Annoy Farleen, Tynave

15 Ways to Annoy Tynave and/or Farleen

1. Mix them up, by calling them by the other's name, or call them "Farnave" and "Tyleen".

2. As Farleen if that is her natural hair colour.

3. Block Tynave's path, and demand the has to answer riddles correctly to proceed.

4. Tell Farleen to put some decent clothes on.

5. Ask them if they got their rank through 'special' favors.

6. Ask Farleen where she keeps the helium. If she asks what helium is, tell her to stop playing dumb.

7. Dress up in a monster suit and chase Farleen (it might not work too well if Tynave is present).

8. Let Gossam into their room.

9. Imply that they are masochists, what with getting caught and horribly beaten or tortured all of the time.

10. Tell Farleen that you, "can smell her spicy brains," and then proceed to try and eat them.

11. Sidle up to them, and whisper to them "So... what's the plan?"

12. Try to get one or the other drunk.

13. Refer to Tynave as 'butch', 'mascline', or 'manly'.

14. Tell them to quit while they are ahead and get themselves a husband - and if you are male, volunteer to be a husband for both of them.

15. Slip slugs into Farleen's shoes/boots.


	16. 15 Ways to Annoy Clair

15 Ways to Annoy Clair

1. Sing the Matchmaker song from Fiddle on the Roof around her.

2. Replace her weapons with toy replicas.

3. Ask her if she co-conspires with Laselle to keep her father as far away as possible.

4. Accuse her of being sexist, since it seems only women ever seem to make it to high ranks in the Crimson Blade.

5. Make obnoxiously 'awe' sounds whenever Nel and Clair show any sign of affection for each other.

6. Tell Clair she should just be a good girl and let her Daddy handle things.

7. Tell her, in as serious of a tone as possible, that her father is dead. Once you get a reaction, smile brightly and say "Naw, just kidding! He's actually getting your subordinates to do push-ups."

8. Constantly use extremely cheesy pick-up lines on her.

9. Ask her why the Crimson Blade doesn't wear any red. Then go on to say she'd look a lot sexier in red.

10. Tell her to eat more meat, to grow up big and strong like her father.

11. Ask her about her mother; and if you are female, ask if her father is available.

12. Take on chauvinistic attitudes, similar to that of Adray's, and meddle in her affairs in regards to courting and marriage.

13. Keep having flowers and/or candies (as is available on Elicoor II) sent to her signed 'secret admirer' and then eventually sign it 'Fayt'.

14. Demand her to prove she is worthy of her position and challenge her to a fight.

15. Beg her to let you play with her hair.


	17. 15 Was to Annoy Ruddle, Rumina

15 ways to annoy Ruddle and/or Rumina

1. Be persistently moody, glum, or depressed around them - and try to bring them down too.

2. Ask them where the REAL goods are, winking, nudging, and hinting at them having illegal merchandise.

3. Misdirect them to an area full of monsters and tough terrain.

4. Confirm that all of Ruddle's incorrect information is fact, and sound logic.

5. Ask why Ruddle agrees to travel with such a little brat, and say how you wouldn't babysit some belligerent child for all the world.

6. Put bricks in their knap sacks when they aren't paying attention.

7. Tell them, despite their age difference, that they would make a cute couple.

8. Mix up their names.

9. Keep hushing Rumina, and then tell Ruddle to 'go on' in a pleasant voice.

10. Ask to see Ruddle's compass, then smash it, and tell him that you fied it.

11. Line their sleeping bags with cracker crumbs.

12. If they ask you for directions, point out Albel and tell them to ask him.

13. Sell them incorrect maps.

14. Complain about their prices.

15. Steal their hats.


	18. 15 Ways to Annoy Laselle

15 ways to annoy Laselle

1. Keep trying to get audiences with the Queen for very silly and trivial things.

2. Be buddies with Adray. To annoy him, trust me, it is worth it.

3. Replace his entire wardrobe with large pillow cases with holes cut out at the closed end for someone to fit their head through.

4. Ask him where he got his accent, don't believe anything he tells you, and insist it's fake and he uses it just to sound all the more important.

5. Pay for some prostitutes and send them to his room.

6. Ask him if he agrees that the Queen is hot. You have to use the word 'hot'.

7. Cockroaches. There are too many possibilities to list, so I'm leaving this up to you to fill in the blanks.

8. Tell him he's on a hitlist to be assassinated. At some point, leave a dagger embedded in his pillow to give weight to your claims. See if he gets paranoid.

9. Slip laxatives into his mid-day meal.

10. Replace his eyebrow wax with silly-puddy.

11. Ask him to join you for a drink... then remember out loud that there aren't any bars in the entire capital, then turn and demand to file a complaint about the matter.

12. Try to get his job.

13. Try to get him to say a tongue twister. He won't - it's the trying part that'd be annoying.

14. Tell him to get a life.

15. Throw a pie at his face.


	19. 15 Ways to Annoy Queen Aquaria

15 Ways to Annoy Queen Aquaria

1. Ask her if she's single because as a figure head of a theocracy requires celibacy, or if she simply doesn't like men.

2. Sneak in early before she gets to the thrown room, and place a cleverly hidden and well-inflated whoopie cushion on her throne.

3. Demand that she does something miraculous, and if she can't she doesn't deserve to be the Queen.

4. Ask her how many servants it takes to get her dressed each morning.

5. Start a protest for male equality right in her throne room.

6. Ask her how many shrine maidens it takes to screw in a light-bulb. Naturally, she won't know what a light-bulb is. If she asks for clarification, just keep repeating "How many? Come on, just take a guess."

7. Arrive and say that you are her new Public Relations Representative. Before her or Laselle can get a word in, begin explaining the details on your latest idea of how to get her the best publicity and garner the good opinion of not just her subjects, but people all across the lands.

8. Imply a scandalous blood relation between her and Farleen, and then suggest that is how Farleen managed to get into the Crimson blade.

9. Offer her a breath mint.

10. Bring several cages of bunnies, and let them loose in the castle.

11. Do whatever it takes to heavily increase unrest in Peterny.

12. Run screaming up and down the hallways outside of either her throne room or the conferences room (whichever she is in) when she is having a serious meeting.

13. Ask if she really DOES believe in Apris, or if she pretends to for the sake of politics.

14. Start an activist group determined to divide state and religion in Aquaria.

15. Cover the armrests of her throne in honey, jam, or another sticky substance.


End file.
